Love Makes You Crazy Edited Version
by SugarHighNutcase
Summary: George oneshot. He was sure he loved her. He couldn't help it. Short but cute. Read and review.


_Love Makes You Crazy_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Okay, so first off, I want you all to know that I started writing this before HBP came out, so it's a bit AU-ish. I decided to write this after I posted my first HP fic- the original _Love Makes You Crazy_. I thought the original, while simple and effective, needed more depth for a non-canon couple. So, that being said, please read and review. Enjoy!**

He loved her. He was sure he did. And he didn't mean to. He couldn't help it. He just did.

And not only did he love her; he loved her when he knew he could never have her. He could never have her because she was dating his brother.

That, especially, made him feel horrible. George knew he could never have Hermione when his own _twin_ was dating her.

But he loved her anyway. She was happy with Fred. The two of them were always together; one was rarely seen without the other. They had gotten together two years ago, the summer of Hermione's sixth year, the year after Fred had left Hogwarts. It had been a crazy time for a couple to start dating, a time when anything could happen, a time when Voldemort had come out into the open. After Sirius's death, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children had come to realize that anything could happen at any time.

Life was uncertain.

But in the midst of all the confusion and worry, Fred and Hermione had found happiness. They had found a small source of comfort in each other.

Everyone else seemed fine about it. In fact, they were all glad that the couple had each other. George expected Ron to be angry- he had been so sure Ron liked Hermione- but Ron, apparently, wasn't angry, and didn't have anything other than friendly feelings toward Hermione.

No one was worried about them. No one except George, who could not seem to stop worrying that something, anything, would happen, and that Hermione would be hurt badly. George wanted to tell her how he felt, but if he and his twin had a fight, he didn't know what he'd do. Especially during these times of uncertainty.

So, George kept his feelings to himself. He tried to keep himself content by reminding himself that her happiness was the only thing that mattered. He hated watching them together, seeing them holding hands and kissing when they thought no one was around. But he put up with it anyway.

He hated himself for not being honest, for having to lie to her and to himself about how he really felt. He couldn't keep it inside him much longer; he felt like he was about to burst. But he didn't know whom to turn to for comfort. Usually he and Fred talked to each other, but this time, Fred was the problem.

Suddenly, from where he sat under the cool shade of the oak tree in his yard, George saw Ginny walk by. She was heading toward the house. Not really thinking about his actions, nor about what he was going to say, George stood quickly and ran toward his sister.

"Ginny! Wait!" Ginny turned just as George came to a sudden halt right in front of her, panting. "Weneedtotalk," he said in one big breath. He gasped for air, and said quickly, "Please, Gin. I really have to talk to you. Now!"

Ginny was a bit surprised, but agreed, and led her older brother to a private spot. "Okay, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I- I mean, I think- but I'm not sure if I do- I mean, I'm pretty sure- okay, I am sure, but I don't- well, I'm sure how- I don't know if- I don't think she-" George stuttered and stumbled over his words, making very little sense. However, since she knew her brother so well, Ginny got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"You're trying to tell me that you like Hermione, right?" she asked, trying not to laugh at his mixed embarrassment and defiance.

"NO! Well, actually, yes. Ginny, what am I going to do? She's with Fred and- wait, how did you know?" George glared at his sister. She giggled. "Please, George. You're my brother. I _have_ to know these things. Besides, I know you too well."

George sighed. "What do I do? Fred loves her, she loves Fred- there's no room for _George_ in there."

"George. _Be_ there. Support them. Smile, and be happy for them. You love her? Let go. There's someone out there for everyone. Hermione is Fred's someone. You just need to find yours. That might not seem like great advice, but it's true. I can't tell you what to do, George."

George looked at his sister's retreating back as she pranced away. _Yeah, like that helped,_ George thought miserably. At that moment, he heard his mother call them in for lunch. Sighing, he followed Ginny into the kitchen.

During the meal, George paid close attention to Hermione and Fred. They were talking softly, ignoring everything around them, focusing on nothing but each other. George pushed his plate away, and stood abruptly.

"George?" Molly Weasley turned to her son. "Where are you going?"

"I-" He looked around. Everyone was staring at him. "I'm not hungry." He left the table quickly, wanting to get away from it all.

Flopping onto his bed, George sighed. It was all so confusing. He loved Hermione, he was sure he did. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy with _him._ As much as he loved his twin, he wanted Hermione.

He sighed again and rolled over. As he did, he spotted something out the window. George stood to get a better look, and saw that it was an owl. George smiled. It wasn't just any owl; it was Katie's owl.

Opening the window hurriedly, George stepped aside to let the owl in. It shot into the room, then perched on top of his desk, waiting.

George quickly took the letter from the creature, which flew away immediately. George shut the window, then turned to the letter.

_Dear George,_

_How is your vacation going so far? I'm so sorry I couldn't reply to your letter earlier; Mum took me to Spain for a month. It was partly for vacation, and partly for protection. But I'm back now. I hope everything is going well for you over there. Are you and Fred behaving?_

_I'm going to miss you two this year. Playing Quiddich won't be the same without my two favorite Beaters!_

_Is Harry staying with you all? I know he usually spends the summer at your house. Of course, even while in Spain we heard what happened. Everyone did. I hope he's doing alright, after losing his godfather so quickly._

_I'm going to buy my school supplies on Wednesday, and Mum and I are staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. Maybe I could see you there? I can't wait to talk to you again! I miss you, and I hope you're having a good summer._

_Love,_

_Katie_

George grinned to himself, and set the letter aside. Out of everyone on the Quiddich team, he'd gotten along with Katie best. They were great friends, even though she was a year below him. Aside from Fred and Lee, Katie was his closest friend. She knew him well, including the side of him that few saw- the side of George that wasn't all about pranking people and looking for a laugh. The deeper side. Katie was the one he told some of his deepest secrets to, and she to him. They trusted each other, and the bond between them was incredible.

George hunched over, starting to write a quick, messy reply, when he remembered the owl had already left. Sighing loudly, George crumpled up the paper, and tossed it aside. He'd just have to meet Katie there. He thought quickly. Wednesday. That was tomorrow.

He had to get ready.

------------

The Wealey clan, plus Harry and Hermione, made their way through Diagon Alley. George was distractedly searching for Katie in the crowd, but had yet to find her. Ginny walked next to him, smirking to herself. Ron and Harry were behind them, whispering to themselves and watching George, amusement evident on their faces.

Just as he went to glare at the three of them, George heard a familiar voice call his name. Turning, he saw Katie hurrying toward him, beaming. George felt himself grinning like an idiot as Katie reached him.

George was unaware of anything else as Katie ran to him and threw her arms around him. George wrapped his arms around the girl, awkwardly at first, then tighter as he hugged his friend.

Pulling apart, George looked down at her smiling face. He felt like his own face would split from the amount of grinning he was currently doing. The two just stood there, grinning like maniacs, arms still around each other in a loose hug.

No words were needed.

Fred could have his girl. George had all he needed.


End file.
